


vision of you

by fanicheaven



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Shitty writting, Tumblr request, rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanicheaven/pseuds/fanicheaven
Summary: Reader is a prophet (has visions) and is important to the whole good vs evil timeline and Aziraphale is ordered to protect reader but demons are always after Y/N and they almost got them but Cowley helps save them and he was just so worried and wow he likes the reader a lot (female pronouns)





	vision of you

Ever since you were 10 you had visions. When you told your parents they chalked it up to a overactive imagination, but you always knew it was something more than that. Throughout your life visions would come to you. In the beginning you saw a little baby boy, in a normal family living in a quiet town. Throughout the years the boy grew older. You learned that his name was Adam, saw him meet all his friends, saw him live his life. Everything about him seemed normal but you knew something was different about the boy, something that you could never place. He always seemed perfectly innocent. He would go play in the woods with his friend, come back home excited and tell his parents about his day. Nothing about him seemed wrong, but you had this creeping suspicion that something was.

From the day you saw him you knew something was different about him, 11 years later you would know what it was.

You were on your way to your favourite bookshop, Aziraphale’s. Not only did you go for the books but also with the hope of running into the owner’s handsome friend. Throughout the years you went there you slowly but surely started to get to know the shop owner. You learned that his name is Aziraphale, that he has a love for books and food and that he had a friend named Crowley. You’ve met him a few times and found him quite handsome. In beginning you weren’t sure about him but very quickly you started to like him. His whole vibe, mannerism, dark clothes and way of talking had something to it. You caught yourself feeling disappointed when he wasn’t in the bookshop and delighted when he was. The small conversations you would have would always leave a smile on your face.

The first time Crowley saw you he brushed you off as another customer in Aziraphale’s shop talking to the owner. As time went on he would see you, either talking to Aziraphale or browsing the books. Crowley would catch himself staring at you as you looked at books or talked to Aziraphale. Obviously this didn’t go unnoticed by the angel. He often would catch his demon friend looking at you. When he brought it up, Crowley would deny it immediately. This didn’t stop Aziraphale from noticing the blush on his friend’s face. Because of this the angel could tell that he was lying. Crowley would start going to Aziraphale shop more often, hoping to bump into you. The times you both were there he would strike up a conversation with you. In the beginning it was quite awkward but after a while the two of you slowly started to become more comfortable around each other.

Little did you know that there was more going on. You didn’t realise that Aziraphale wasn’t just a bookstore owner with a unique friend. Little did you know that Aziraphale was an angel tasked with protecting you and that Crowley was a demon.

In the weeks leading up to the apocalypse you started noticing strange figures following you. They didn’t always look weird but, like the boy in your visions, you could tell that something wasn’t right about them. Whenever you would go outside they would be there. In the beginning you brushed it of as paranoia, but it happened too often to keep calling it coincidence. You had also noticed that if you were with people they tended to stay away. the more time that passed, the more people started following you.

You were on your way when you felt someone watching you. You quickened your pace, hoping to get to the safety of Aziraphale’s shop. As you got closer to the store, you started to feel a bit more comfortable. Right before you turned the corner someone grabbed you from behind. Quickly you got pulled into a alleyway and knocked out.

Crowley walked into Aziraphale’s shop expecting to see you. When he didn’t see, he walked towards his friend and asked “So, how’s the shop been”. Aziraphale saw straight through him and said “(Y/N) isn’t here yet”. “I wasn’t looking for her” Crowley said with an eyeroll. Aziraphale looked at him and said “If you say so Crowley” in an amused tone. Aziraphale went back to tending his books. Crowley felt like something was wrong. Through the time he had gotten to know you, he noticed a pattern. He figured out on which days and at what time you would be at Aziraphale’s shop. Never had you missed from your pattern, even if you were sick you would still come.

Crowley walked outside and looked around, hoping to see you. Out of his peripheral vision he thought he saw you. Aziraphale walked outside and said to his friend “What are you doing?”. Crowley ignored him and walked around the corner. He saw you getting dragged into an alleyway and ran towards it. Aziraphale followed him and saw your unconscious body being dragged away.

Rage filled Crowley as he saw you being dragged by a demon. He looked at the demon holding your passed out form and recognized him. Swiftly the angel and demon jumped into action to save their friend. Quickly the duo freed you from the grasp of the demon. Aziraphale cleared the way as Crowley carried you into the shop. Crowley carefully laid you down on the couch while Aziraphale closed his store. Crowley was filled with worry as he looked at you.

Slowly you started to regain consciousness and saw Crowley standing above you with a worry expression. “What happened?”, you asked in a groggy voice feeling fuzzy. “A demon attacked you and dragged you into an alley”, Crowley replied with a worry filled tone. His answer confused you “Wait, what? A demon, what do you mean?”. Crowley quickly realised what he had said and replied “Ignore that, are you ok?”. “Yeah I’m ok just a bit dazzed.” you replied. Crowley physically relaxed, “Thanks Satan” he said softly. “God, you’re so fucking weird sometimes do you know that?” you said with a small chuckle. He smiled and chuckled along with you. A comfortable silence settled between the two of you as you looked at him. He kept glancing from your eyes to your lips. You could tell what was going through his mind. He leaned forward and your heart began to beat faster. Before you knew it your lips connected. It felt like electricity was running through your veins and like your head was reeling. Way too early he pulled away and placed his forehead against yours. “I was so worried about you”, he whispered against your lips. With a small smile on your lips you said “I don’t really know what happened but you don’t have to worry about me”.


End file.
